Hopeless
by hollabaekgril
Summary: (1S/CHANBAEK/YAOI) Baekhyun hanya terlalu bodoh untuk percaya kalau hubungannya selama ini baik-baik saja. Percaya pada kekasihnya. Seolah ditampar oleh kenyataan, ia baru menyadari kalau selama ini ia hanya berharap pada harapan kosong.


Hopeless.

"Karena kau tahu kebenaran menyakitkan, tapi merahasiakannya bisa membunuh."

.

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

1s/Yaoi/Dldr

.

based on Halsey's last tracklist of hopeless fountain kingdom; Hopeless (ft. Cashmere Cat)

. . .

" _Baekhyun_?"

"... _maaf tadi tidak sempat mengangkat teleponmu. Aku sedang rapat._ "

 _"Janji, akan aku telepon lagi jam 5, okay? Bye."_

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum getir mendengar sepenggal voice message dari kekasihnya. Dan malam ini pun terulang kembali.

Chanyeol menghela napas, lelah. Mungkin sedikit menyesal mengajak Baekhyun untuk ikut ke Tokyo bersamanya. Ia pikir akan menjadi sebuah liburan seru namun nyatanya jadwal pekerjaannya tidak dapat ditolerir.

"Maaf baby, tapi malam ini aku tidak bisa." Lalu ia melanjutkan,"..masih ada acara dengan teman-temanku. Kau tahu kan proyek ini adalah yang terbesar daripada tahun sebelumnya."

Baekhyun masih tersenyum. Lalu mengangguk.

"A-ku bisa ke Kobe sendiri, Chan. Semoga pekerjaanmu lancar."

Yang lebih tinggi terkekeh sembari mengusak helaian rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi."

Setelah itu Baekhyun pun kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Walaupun ia menghabiskan beberapa hari di negeri Sakura bersama kekasihnya, jauh di dalam hatinya ia justru merasa kesepian. Resepsionis dengan setelan rapih di lobby hotel itu menyapa Baekhyun dengan bahasa Jepang yang tak begitu ia mengerti. Lelaki manis itu tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan menuju lift. Seharusnya ia di Kobeㅡbersama Chanyeolnya. Menikmati pertunjukan lampu dan kembang api. Ia tertawa sampai mata sipitnya mengeluarkan air mata.

" _ **Ya** , **aku mengenalnya hampir seperti selama hidupku. Aku..."**_

 ** _Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Miyoung tentang kisah cintanya bersama yang lebih pendek dengan lantang sebelum akhirnya menatap Baekhyun, dalam-dalam._**

 ** _"..mencintaimu Baekhyun."_**

Tiba-tiba ia teringat ketika ia dan Chanyeol masih di bangku kuliah. Sebelum ia menjadi penyanyi solo. Sebelum Chanyeol menjadi seorang CEO muda. Seperti saat ini.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar hotelnya dan langsung mendudukkan diri di sofa. Dari lantai atas seperti ini pemandangan kota Tokyo terlihat indah. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dari saku. Ia mengambil foto pemandangan malam kota Tokyo tersebut dan sebuah selca dirinya.

 **@baekhyunee_exo: 그들은 사랑이 모두를 정복하는 곳이 한 번 내게 말했다. 우유와 꿀이 가득한 거리의 도시. 아직 찾지 못했지만 아직 검색 중입니다.***

Post!

 ***(They told me once, there's a place where love conquers all. A city with the streets full of milk and honey. I haven't found it yet but I'm still searching.)**

Kurang dari lima menit Baekhyun melihat akun instagramnya sudah lebih dari 500 suka dan komentar dari penggemarnya yang masuk. Sedikit banyak bisa mengobati kegelisahan hatinya malam itu.

Namun jemari lentiknya malah membawanya untuk kembali melogout akun pribadinya itu. Kemudian yang ia lakukan malah kembali mendengarkan beberapa voice message dari kekasihnya. Untuk yang kesekian kali. Sampai ia tertidur.

 _"Janji, akan aku telepon lagi jam 5, okay? Bye."_

\- - - - -

.

H o p e l e s s

.

\- - - - -

Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya sambil memagut mesra bibir Chanyeol, direktur di mana ia bekerja. Wanita itu lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol saat merasa lelai jangkung itu mulai mendominasi ciuman mereka.

"Mmh.."

Luhan mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan kecupan singkat di bibir Chanyeol. Kemudian ia tertawa melihat bekas lipstick merahnya di sana sini.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol." Ia masih terkekeh lalu mengambil tisu basah untuk mengusap bibir Chanyeol.

"Nanti malam kau ikut ke Coffee-béne? Selain tim suksek proyek kita, ada beberapa alumni SMA kita yang ikut."tanya Luhan.

"Alumni SMA kita? Siapa?"

Chanyeol malah balik bertanya. Luhan kemudian tersenyum. Wanita itu mengambil ponselnya yang berbalut case warna burgundy, memamerkan sebuah percakapan di kakaotalk miliknya.

 **today @my new group chat**

 **Wufan: Nanti malam jam?**

 **Huang Zitao: Idk. Lu?**

 **Me: Sekitar jam 9 mungkin. Bisa?**

 **Min Seok: I'm out!**

 **So Hee: Call!**

 **Kyungsoo: Aku pasti datang, tapi agak telat.**

 **Wufan: See ya out there.**

"Sebenarnya aku yang mengundang mereka, sekaligus untuk membagikan undangan exhibition bulan depan."

Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's okay honey."balas Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat pelukan erat dari Luhan. Yang lebih tinggi kemudian merengkuh pinggang ramping wanita cantik tersebut.

"Apa kau juga mengajak Baekhyun, Chanyeol?"tanya Luhan sambil berbisik di telinga lelaki itu.

"Tentu saja, Lu."

Luhan mendengus pelan. Lagi-lagi lelaki manis itu harus ikut dalam acara seperti ini. Bagi Luhan, Baekhyun tak lebih dari serangga pengganggu untuknya. Dan Chanyeol tentu saja. Entah mengapa lelaki yang menurut Luhan tak bertalenta sama sekali itu bisa menjadi solois, dan membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta.

Baekhyun hanya seorang pria kecil yang menurutnya menggantungkan hidup di tangan agensinya. Dibandingkan dirinrinya, Luhanㅡsi wanita karir yang sukses, mungkin Baekhyun tidak ada apa-apanya. Hanya seorang entertainer. Luhan berdecih memikirkan hal itu.

"Dia bilang hari ini pihak agensinya merilis single baru, jadi.. Aku pikir malam ini akan menjadi seperti sebuah perayaan kecil untuknya." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Aku berharap dia tidak akan datang."

Lalu keduanya terkekeh pelan sebelum Luhan keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

. . .

Baekhyun terlihat lebih tenang setelah single barunya dirilis malam ini. Ia dan kru atau bisa dibilang tim agensi EXO Ent. yang menaunginya sebagai penyanyi solo, sudah menyiapkan sebuah album comeback selama kurang lebih tiga bulan ini. Namun mereka masih baru merilis sebuah singleㅡyang diambil dari tracklist album baru Baekhyun. Sebagai teaser, melihat bagaimana pendapat publik dan netizen tentang hal ini.

Album kali ini bertema sedikit sad, syth-pop song, dan agak misterius. Baekhyun melihat sebuah work art untuk lagunya yang berjudul **No** **You're** **Juliette**. Terlihat fotonya dengan rambut merah hitam, memakai baju bernuansa Verona serta matanya yang tertutup kacamata yang dihias menyerupai flower crown. Diam-diam ia tersenyum.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang Baek." Itu suara managernya, Miyoung. "Albumnya akan dirilis bulan depan, jadi minggu ini kau free sebelum mulai promosi."

Gadis bersurai blonde itu tersenyum. Baekhyun balas tersenyum, mata bulan sabitnya tenggelam oleh rambut depannya yang sewarna kacang almond. Lelaki manis itu lantas mengeraskan sedikit volume agar lagunya terdengar lebih jelas. Memang ia akui bukan ia sendiri yang membuat lagu tersebut. Ia hanya ikut menulis lirik, untuk tracklist terakhir baru ia yang membuatnya. Dan itu artinya baru bulan depan penggemarnya bisa menikmati lagu yang ia buat sendiri.

"Hey, kau melamun?"tanya Miyoung.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sebelum berkata,"a-aku tidak."

Miyoung terkekeh sambil memeriksa sebuah agenda dan tabletnya bergantian. Matanya terpaku pada salah satu foto yang tadi diam-diam ia ambil sewaktu mengantar salah satu artis yang kebetulan managernya sedang cuti ke sebuah cafe. "Eiy, bukannya kau ada janji Baekhyun?"

Mata sipit lelaki yang dihias eyeliner tipis itu sedikit membola. Baru tersadar dan ia pun merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Bodohnya aku!"

Tawa Miyoung mendominasi studio kecil itu. Sejujurnya ia tengah menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Pasalnya Baekhyun dari tadi merengek ingin pergi untuk menemui kekasihnya. Tapi karena pimpinan tim bilang lagunya dirilis, lelaki manis itu pun mau menunggu sedikit lebih lama di studio. Berharap lagunya segera di putar di radio lokal secepatnya.

Baekhyun pun langsung membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia melirik jam dinding, kira-kira membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk sampai ke tempat di mana ia berjanji akan menemui kekasihnya.

 ** _자기야, 나를 사랑해야 해_**

 ** _가끔 Romeo 처럼 no, you're Juliette_**

 ** _나 한 가지는 약속 해_**

 ** _절대 변하지 마라_**

"Jangan lupakan kartu apartemen!"teriak Miyoung yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan Baekhyun.

Miyoung kembali menatap foto tersebut. Seorang wanita cantik tengah menggandeng mesra lengan lelaki yang sangat Miyoung hafal wajahnya. Kekasih Baekhyun. Solois yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri sejak awal debut. Sial. Harusnya tadi Miyoung langsung meminta penjelasan dari Chanyeol, tentang siapa wanita itu. Bukannya malah merapatkan masker dan topinya untuk berkamuflase seperti artis yang takut ketahuan penggemar.

Sementara itu Baekhyun sibuk berlari sambil sesekali menyapa kru dan staff agensi yang berlalu lalang di lantai studio itu berada. Hingga sampai di lift ia segeraturun menuju lobby. Memesan taksi dan langsung menuju ke tempat dimana kekasihnya berada.

Baekhyun melirim jam, sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Ia menggigit bibir tipisnya. Dalam hati ia bertanya, apakah Chanyeol masih ada di sana?

. . .

Coffee-béne

Cafe in Gangnam, 21:35 KST.

Chanyeol dan Luhan tertawa lepas di sudut ruang cafe bernuansa homey itu. Apalagi beberapa teman mereka semasa SMA ikut bergabung bersama beberapa teman mereka di perusahaan. Luhan lah yang paling bahagia, rupanya, karena ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan temannya yang sama-sama berdarah Cina.

Wanita selalu menjadi penggosip. Mulai dari membicarakan skandal artis terbaru, fashion, makanan dan yang terakhir karir dan percintaan. Wufan dan Chanyeol memilih bergabung dengan beberapa karyawan perusahaan Chanyeol. Kebetulan Wufan dan Chanyeol mungkin ingin menjalin kerja sama.

"Jadi exhibition apa yang akan kau gelar, Park?"tanya Wufan sambil meminum americanonya.

"Art. Karena aku juga menaungi majalah B

Harper's Bazaar untuk Korea, jadi aku mengadakan art exhibition yang bekerja sama dengan oelukis kelas international."

"Tahun ini akan jadi yang terbesar."ujar Jongdaeㅡmananger departemen marketing communication sekaligus tangan kanan Chanyeol dalam menjalin kerjasama dan menjari tenant. Serta sponsor.

"Wow, aku harap aku bisa datang."kata Wufan. Perbincangan tentang pekerjaan itu masih berlanjut hingga si berisik Sohee mengajak mengabadikan quality time mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto?"usul Sohee. Gadis itu sangat jarang datang ke Korea karena melanjutkan studinya di Jerman.

"Baiklah."kata Minseok. "Eh, Wufan, kau pegang ponselnya."

"Satu.."

"..dua.."

"...tiga!"

Walaupun hanya diambil sekali namun foto yang mereka dapatkan sangat bagus. Luhan bahkan langsung menguploadnya ke media sosial. Karena terlalu banyak bercerita, mereka baru sadar kalau malam semakin larut. Setelah jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, mereka pun beranjak pulang. Kecuali Chanyeol dan Luhan yang masih disana bersama beberapa teman kantor mereka.

 ** _가끔 Romeo 처럼 no, you're Juliette_**

 ** _나 한 가지는 약속 해_**

 ** _절대 변하지 마라_**

Chanyeol sangat hafal siapa pemilik suara itu. Suara yang kini tengah mengalun bersama dengan lagu yang diputar di cafe itu. Apakah ini single baru Baekhyun? Pikir Chanyeol.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Wanita itu langsung beranjak menemui pegawai cafe. Memintanya untuk mematikan atau mengganti lagu tersebut dengan lagu lain. Wanita itu beralasan ingin me dengarkan lagu atau musik klasik bersama kekasihnya. Bukan lagu murahan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak suka lagunya. Itu bukan genre favoritku."ujar Luhan begitu kembali ke mejanya.

"Aku kira Taeyeon lebih baik. Padahal ia adalah idol, bukan solois asli." Jongdae menimpali ucapan Luhan.

"Ayo kalian mau tambah lagi?"tawar Chanyeol.

"Wah, tentu saja!"

. . .

Malam itu Baekhyun memang berbalut celana kulit ketat warna hitam dipadukan boots serta kemeja tipis warna abu-abu dengan motif chevron horizontal kecil, namun telah kusut. Ia merapikan sedikit bajunya sebelum masuk ke Coffee-béne untuk mencari kekasihnya. Mata kecilnya bergerak mencari sesosok jangkung yang sudah beberapa waktu ini jarang menghabiskan akhor pekan dengannya.

"Ayo, ayo tambah lagi!"

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke samping kanan. Ia mengenal suara itu. Itu salah satu teman kekasihnya yang berisik, kalau tidak salah Jongdae namanya. Benar dugaan Baekhyun, tepat di salah satu meja ada kekasihnya yang tengah tertawa lepas bersama teman-temannya. Mungkin merayakan sesuatu, pikir Baekhyun.

Ia pun lantas melangkahnkan kaki menuju meja di pojok ruangan cafe tersebut.

"Hei, kau Baekhyun? Ayo bergabung."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya. Luhan yang dudum di samping Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Baekhyun tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Siapa wanita itu? Ia bertanya dalam hati. Menerka-nerka, apa ia teman akrab Chanyeol?

"Duduklah Baek."

Suara berat Chanyeol menyadarkannya. Ia tersenyum dengan paksa dan duduk di depan Chanyeol.

"Oh, kenalkan ini Luhan. Dia sekretaris baruku."

"Hai, senang bertemu denganmu Baekhyun. Selama ini aku hanya bisa melihatmu lewat channel Youtube."ujar Luhan.

Baekhyun tertawa garing.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Luhan-ssi."

"Jadi kau ingin pesan sesuatu? Frappucino? Cappucino? Greentea-latte?"tanya Chanyeol.

"A-ku americano, dan cheesecake."jawab Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun langsung berjalan ke kasir untuk memesan pesanan Baekhyun.

"Hey, Baekhyun. Baru datang?"tanya Jongdae dan beberapa karyawan Chanyeol yang lain. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalian sudah akan pulang?"tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Jongdae dengan paper bag berlogo huruf **b** yang unik. Logo cafe tersebut.

"Ya, kami masih harus bekerja besok."jawab Jongdae.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan pulang."ucap Luhan sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Sesekali ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Lalu, saat Chanyeol kembali ke meja mereka, lelaki jangkung itu juga membawa paper bag seperti yang dibawa Jongdae tadi.

"K-kita pulang?"tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kita rayakan rilisnya single baru mu di apartemenku. Tadi aku sempat mendengarnya di cafe ini."

Untuk ukuran CEO muda yang sukses, apartemen milik Chanyeol tergolong standar. Walaupun terletak di distrik mewah seperti Gangnam, kenyataannya apartemen Chanyeol malah bernuansa modern minimalis.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol dengan mengekori lelaki jangkung itu. Kemudian yang lebih pendek langsung menjatuhkan diri di karpet bulu favoritnya yang berada di ruang tengah apartemen itu. Tepatnya di depan televisi.

"Hmm, nyaman sekali.."gumam Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sementara Chanyeol di pantry sibuk menyiapkan cheesecake dan cappucino milik Baekhyun tadi.

"Hey, makanlah. Jangan tidur di sini Baek."ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung bangkit begitu melihat cheesecakenya. Ugh, ia dari tadi menahan lapar sejak di studio karena ingin sekali makan cheesecake dari Coffee-béne. Lelaki manis itu langsung menyuapkan cheesecake ke dalam mulutnya. Merasakan betapa krim dan keju itu bercampur memanjakan lidahnya.

"Umh, ini sangat enak."

Baekhyun pun menyuapkan lagi cheesecake ke mulutnya. Si jangkung hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang kini terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Jadi kapan promosi mu dimulai?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Miyoung bilang minggu depan. Uh. k-kau tidak ingin mengajak aku ke mana-mana?"

"Kau mau pergi ke mana memangnya?" Chanyeol mengusak surai almond Baekhyun.

"Jeju?"

"Terlalu jauh, Baek. Besok mungkin kita bisa ke Myeongdong, kau mau?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Mata bulan sabitnya terlihat oleh Chanyeol. Walaupun sedikit terhalang rambut depannya. Baekhyun sangat manis, pikir yang lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol kemudian merengkuh tubuh lelaki manis itu. Mendudukkan si surai almond di pangkuannya, memeluk pinggangnya, lalu mengecap bibirnya. Cheesecake, pikir Chanyeol sebelum memagut bibir tipis itu lebih dalam lagi.

"Ugh.. Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun balas memagut bibir atas Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu mengulum lembut bibir bawahnya. Tangannya ia bawa ke belakang kepala Chanyeol, memberantakkan helaian rambutnya.

Dan ketika Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, lelaki manis itu segera membuka mulutnya. Merasakan sentuhan lidah Chanyeol menggelitik rongga mulutnya. Membelit lidahnya.

"Umh.."

"Ch-chanyeolh.."

Yang lebih pendek mendongakkan kepalanya begitu keciuman Chanyeol berpindah menuju leher jenjangnya. Jemari lentiknya semakin kencang meremat rambut lelaki di depannya.

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya menandai leher putih Baekhyun dengan beberapa hickeys, lalu menatap si surai almond. Ia tersenyum.

Kemudian meraup bibir tipis yang kini sedikit membengkak itu. Menyalurkan emosi yang mungkin ia pendam selama ini. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu di karpet. Mengungkungnya,dan ketika mata bulan sabit itu memandangnya sayuㅡChanyeol pun hilang kendali. Malam itu, ia pun membuat Baekhyun melupakan namanya sendiri, mendesah dan hanya bisa memejamkan mata menerima semua hujaman Chanyeol di pusat tubuhnya.

. . .

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Pagi ini sangat cerah. Ia meraba ke samping kanannya. Tidak ada Chanyeol. Matanya sipitnya melebar, ia melirik jam di nakas. Sudah pukul 8 lebih. Ia terkekeh. Pasti Chanyeolnya sudah berangkat.

Karena haus, ia kemudian berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur. Setelah sebelumnya menyambar handuk putih dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Cklek

"A-apa, uh, maksudku apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"tanya Baekhyun saat netranya melihat wanita cantik keluar dari ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Dia wanita yang semalam di cafe. Luhanㅡsekretaris baru kekasihnya.

"Oh, astaga." Luhan tertawa melihat Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah. Beberapa work-of-art Chanyeol di kulit putih Baekhyun terlihat sangat jelas.

"Jadi kau benar-benar jalangnya Park, ya?" Wanita cantik itu bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Baekhyun bisa melihat kilauan kuku jari Luhan yang dipoles kuteks warna merah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan ucapan Luhan. Ia hanya heran bagaimana bisa sekretaris baru itu masuk ke apartemen pribadi Chanyeol. Seingatnya apartemen ini hanya Chanyeol yang menghuni, bahkan keluarga lelaki Park itu jarang datang ke tempat tersebut.

Luhan mengambil sebuah kartu dari saku bajunya. Sebuah kartu apartemen.

"Tuan Park sendiri yang memberikannya padaku. Tentu saja, karena aku calon menantunya."

Apa? Menantu?

Wanita itu tersenyum meremehkan pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan lelaki bersurai almond itu sendiri masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku sejak kemarin."ucap Luhan sambil mengingat kemarin Baekhyun datang ke cafe tanpa masker, kacamata atau pun topi.

"Apakah penggemarmu sudah tahu kalau kau berkencan dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun?"

Lelaki itu masih diam.

"Ah, berarti aku benar. Kalau begitu aku pergi, ya?"

Luhan meraih tas mahalnya di sofa. Juga beberapa map di meja yang berisi berkas penting perusahaan.

"Oh, lagu baru mu sangat under-rated kalau dibandingkan milik Taeyeon. Padahal kalian berdua berada di agensi yang sama."

Suara stiletto wanita cantik itu tak terdengar setelah pintu apartemen itu tertutup. Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju lemari es untuk meneguk air dingin. Ya, ia pikir ia harus mendinginkan pikirannya dan percaya pada kekasihnya.

. . .

"Baekhyun, kau pulang." Miyoung memandang ke arah pintu depan apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Baekhyun. Terlihat lelaki manis itu baru masuk dengan sebuah hoodie yang menurut Miyoung terlalu besar untuk ukuran Baekhyun.

"Semalam menginap di tempat Chanyeol, huh?"tanya wanita berkacamata itu yang kini melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Masih jam 9, Miyoung yang bangun kesiangan harus memasak sarapan untuknya sendiri.

"Iya."jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau tau Byun, aku mendapat kabar kalau single baru mu merupakan pencarian terbanyak di Naver."ujar Miyoung.

"Tony McKenny-ssi memang komposer yang handal. Aku tidak heran."balas Baekhyun lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Miyoung yang melihat gelagat aneh Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak berpikiran macam-macam. Ia segera mematikan kompor.

"Apa aku harus memberitahunya?"gumam Miyoung sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

. . .

"Astaga, Baekhyun?"

Miyoung memekik melihat lelaki manis itu tengah merendam dirinya di bath up yang penuh air.

Mata Baekhyun sedikit sembab. Miyoung membantunya bangkit dan langsung menutupi tubuh ringkih itu dengan handuk.

"Demi tuhan, apa kau gila Baek? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Miyoung mondar mandir di sekitar kamar Baekhyun, membuka lemari kecil di sana. Mengambil sebuah printed sweater berwarna putih dan celana training.

"Pakailah, dan..." Wanita itu menghela napasnya kasar. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

Baekhyun mendongak. Menatap Miyoung dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Sangat jarang wanita itu bicara serius, bahkan tentang pekerjaan. Baekhyun pun penasaran, namun wanita itu sudah beranjak dari kamarnya. Si surai almond langsung memakai baju ganti yang diambilkan Miyoung tadi.

Ia sadar, Miyoung pasti sudah menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri. Maka ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tiga tahun setelah debut bersama Miyoung bukan waktu yabg singkat.

"Noona?"panggil Baekhyun. Begitu ia keluar kamar Miyoung sudah menunggunya di meja makan. Baekhyun pun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di depan wanita yang kini tengah memegang tabletnya.

"Malam sebelum single mu dirilis, aku menemani Wendy karena managernya sedang cuti. Kemudian, di cafe itu aku melihat Chanyeol, Baek."ujar Miyoung.

Baekhyun merasakan napasnya tercekat. Apa mungkin Chanyeol menghianatinya?

Miyoung mengambil napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku melihatnya bersama seorang wanita..."

Tablet di tangan Miyoung yang menampilkan foto Chanyeol dan Luhan pun berpindah ke tangan Baekhyun.

"...aku melihat mereka berdua sangat mesra. Wanita itu juga mencium Chanyeol." Miyoung memberi jeda. "Aku tahu ini pasti membuatmu sedih, atau terpukul tapi.. Ini untuk kebaikanmu, Baekhyun. Tinggalkan saja Chanyeol."

Ingatannya tentang Luhan yang memanggilnya jalang tadi pagi kembali terlintas.

Chanyeol. Chanyeolnya. Benar-benar menghianatinya.

Ini tidak mungkin kan?

Baekhyun menahan genangan air di pelupuk mata bulan sabitnya.

"Baek, lebih baik kau tidak menemuinyaㅡ"

"AKU MENCINTAINYA!"

Tablet itu terlempar. Baekhyun berdiri dengan napas tersenggal. Miyoung setengah memekik karena terkejut. Wanita itu langsung berdiri dan merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun ke dekapannya.

"..Aku mencintainya, noona."ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Kemudian yang terdengar hanya isakan dari bibir lelaki manis itu.

. . .

Malam itu cerah. Bulan setengah dan bintang bintang terlihat jelas di langit Seoul. Hal yang jarang terjadi sepertinya. Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju gedung apartemen Chanyeol. Miyoung sudah mengatakan kalau Baekhyun seharusnya tidak menemui Chanyeol, lagi pula untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka juga bisa melalui telepon.

"Chanyeol?"panggil Baekhyun begitu ia keluar dari lift dan menemukan yang lebih tinggi baru saja keluar dari apartemennya.

"Hey, bukankah aku yang seharusnya menjemputmu Baek?"

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat. Chanyeol agak sedikit heran melihat penampilan lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Hanya memakai celana jeans, kaos yang tertutup jaket, dan topi. Mengingatkannya pada hari-hari dimana Baekhyun masih menjadi rookie.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dan wanita bernama Luhan itu Chanyeol?"tanya Baekhyun tanpa berbasa basi. "Apa selama ini kau tidak mencintaiku? Apa tidak ada yang nyata dalam hubungan kita?"

Chanyeol diam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata bulan sabit yang sembab itu.

"Tatap mataku Chanyeol!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya sebelum mengeluarkan isakan. "Apa aku hanya jalang bagimu Park? Apa yang sebenarnya tengah kau sembunyikan, hah?!

"Baekhyun.."desis Chanyeol tak mampu melontarkan kalimat bahkan kata sekalipun.

"Brengsek."

Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya berbalik menuju lift. Dengan tergesa memencet tombolnya. Ia hanya berharap Chanyeol menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dari kemarin ia pendam sendiri. Bahkan jika Chanyeol meminta maaf, mungkin ia dengan senang hati akan menerimanya.

"Aku membencimu Park."lirih Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri karen masih mencintaimu."lanjutnya dalam hati.

Malam itu, di tengah riuh jalanan kota Seoul. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa selama ini ia hanya berharap pada harapan kosong atas Chanyeol.

\- - - - -

.

H o p e l e s s

.

\- - - - -

"Uh, sebenarnya ini lagu yang kutulis sendiri, aku berharap kalian menyukainya."

Lelaki manis itu tersenyum tipis. Dengan balutan jaket denim putih, Baekhyun yang kala itu tengah mempromosikan albumnya di sebuah konser kecil live yang diadakan oleh Mnet mulai bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya. Tepuk tangan dan riuh penonton langsung menyambutnya. Walaupun ini adalah lagu terakhir di traclist album barunya yang bertajuk Light My Fire.

 ** _Oh-ooh_**

 ** _We came from two house holds, honey_**

 ** _Don't trust the moon_**

 ** _She's always changing_**

 ** _Changes overtime_**

Di akhir acara Baekhyun menyempatkan mengambil foto saat ia berada di atas panggung dengan penggemarnya sebagai background.

 **@baekhyunee_exo: solis et luna.***

 ***(light of the sun)**

.

. . . f i n . . .

.

a/n: hai. actually ini ff pertamaku bisa dibilang inspirasinya dari lagu kan, soooo can call this songfic hehe. tentunya masih banyak kekurangan di sana sini situ jadi... buat koreksi mohon reviewnya boleh?


End file.
